Perpetuated Souls
perpetuated souls are people who are not immortal, but serve a certain purpose on earth, be it good or bad, that are often not conscious in life, but are acted out anyway. they often always serve as examples, such as judas' good intentions, and the seemingly perfect marriage of adam and eve. Cain father of all vampires, is presumed long since departed by vampires world-wide. cain is not necessarily a perpetuated soul rather than genuinely immortal - indeed, he can die under certain circumstances - but he is not considered a minor demon either, in the fact that he was once mortal, like his brother, abel, and his father and mother, adam and eve. embodied: Abel creator of all werewolves, with the help of gabriel, god has granted abel perpetuated existence as a werewolf himself. this means that every time abel dies in life, he is reborn again as a werewolf, and always a man, the mortal leader of his warriors - whereas gabriel serves as the heavenly leader. while the embodied soul of abel may not remember gabriel, heaven or the fact that he has lead his wolves since the beginning of time, gabriel's presence does bring about a certain feeling of familiarity and closeness. embodied: Adam adam is the protector of marriage, family and children - his soul is inevitably linked to that of eve, his wife not only in life, but in death as well. in every life, adam finds himself inexplicably, and quite inescapably attracted to eve, which - in some lives - has caused for a bit of trouble, especially when the two weren't born in the same social classes, or sometimes, miles apart, on divided continents. embodied: rhys murphy. Eve eve is, like adam, the protector of marriage, family and children. despite of what one may think of eve, she is not at all a subservient lady to adam. she is a strong woman in her own rights, and an equal in their marriage. when eve was banished from the garden by god, after having eaten the forbidden fruit, god let adam stay, but adam refused. he would not stay in paradise without eve, for he felt that a life without eve was not one worth living, no matter his surroundings. embodied: Mary Magdelene the spirit of mary magdelene has always been a tragic one, a pure heart leading a life of distinct misery, who always sees miraculous things happen, but has never have them happen to herself. she is an example set for other people that a tragic life does not automatically mean one will fall to temptation, as mary magdelene's morals and heart remain pure and unafflicted, despite the hardships in her life and her shaken sense of self. embodied: arkadia prince. Job job is one of the most pure and incorruptible spirits of mankind, a favoured soul of god's, and ramiel as well. he is everything she stands for. embodied: jake king. Esther esther has been named many things in many lives, one of them being jeanne d'arc, who died at the stake for her beliefs. esther, in life, is always remarked for doing incredible feats in favour of the people - whatever the price may be. she's a strong woman, full of determination and fire, one of god's warriors on earth. it's not uncommon for the embodiment of esther to have oddly lucid dreams in which she is directed as to how to proceed; this is more often than not the work of the archangel gabriel, the voice of god - and while she is always very pronounced about the fact that she has these dreams, it may not be very accepted in every time period she has lived in. embodied: John the Baptist john is the perpetuated teacher of the heavens, not an angel, but one who has often been a leader amongst men. embodied: Judas judas is a soul saved from hell if only for the fact that his torment is to be not in hell, but in life, over and over. he always has good intentions, a pure, empathic heart, and always wants to do what is right by the people, even if this may make him fall out of favour. his is a wise soul, but one full of fire as well, impulsive and not always well thought-through; the way he expresses his good and humanitarian intentions definitely always leaves something to be desired. embodied: Category:Canon of Scripture